Accident? The Sequel
by Tenko
Summary: Goten finds out what happened to Trunks...four years after it all occurred! As we all know, Goten doesn't like being lied to, and now he doesn't want to tell Trunks about his own dark secrets. What secrets could the carefree eleven-year-old have?
1. Prologue

**Non-A/N, but semi-important babble:  **Fear not, noble readers, it is not necessary to read "Accident?" first; however, this is a slight spoiler for it and since it's a sequel, I'm not going to delve into things that happened in the first installment.  A few people requested a sequel and since I have a serious case of Writer's Block for all of my other fics...I've decided to do this!  It's Goten and family's turn to have the spotlight on their problems; however, Trunks will get dragged through everything they do...I think.  Will it have such an ending as "Accident?"  I dunno...Erm, anyhow...enjoy!  :D

**Disclaimer:**  I own DBZ in every shape, form, and way...in a nonexistent alternate universe.  Awww... 

*********

**"Prologue"**

_"For all this time, you went through something like that and didn't even tell me!  I thought you were my friend, Trunks!"_

            Goten, the eleven-year-old son of Goku, sat staring out at the vast lake.  It sparkled from the noon sunlight and a nice breeze brought the sweet smells of the surrounding forest to Goten's nostrils.  It gave a perfect facade of enlightenment.  Like nothing could go wrong.  Although, the serenity of his family's usual lounge spot brought a small smile to his lips.  A small, sad smile... 

            _"Your life's perfect, Trunks!  You always had it great!"  Goten chirped, looking at his best friend from his awkward position on his bed.  He almost giggled as the blood rushed to his head from his half hanging off of the mattress position.  _

_            Bulma had dropped Trunks off about an hour ago and had rushed off, claiming that she had to make sure Vegeta didn't blow himself up in the gravity room.  Neither of the boys heard her excuse for they had immediately ran off to Goten's room to do whatever it is that two super strong pre-teen boys do.  In this case; talk._

_            Soon, Trunks began to complain that he couldn't go out on Saturday because he had to train with his father-- not that he minded that...it was just that he wanted to see a new 'slasher' movie at the theater.  After a while, his words became incredibly trite and Goten was getting bored.  He figured his line about Trunks' life would snap him out of it.  Unfortunately, at the black haired boy's words, Trunks' body stiffened.  His face seemed to become ashen and he shook slightly._

_            Goten rolled over and pushed himself into a sitting position.  He could only stare, perplexed by his friends shaking stance.  "Trunks?  You okay?" _

_            "M-my life's not always so perfect..." he finally spoke after what seemed like hours to Goten.  _

_            Goku's son cocked his head to the side just as lost as he was before.  "Whatcha talking about, Trunks?" _

_            The lavender haired youth shook his head and looked at his lifetime friend.  He took a deep breath and said, "Look, Goten, there was somethin' I never told ya about." _

_            Goten blinked.  "What is it?" _

_            Trunks moved to the wall adjacent to Goten.  Leaning against it, he began his tale.  "Four years ago, when I was seven, I accidentally broke the gravity room..."_

_            When the half saiyan had finished his story, Goten sat absolutely stunned.  Trunks had tried to kill himself?  Thinking...he was an accident!?  It was totally bizarre!  But then...another thought occurred to him.  Trunks had never told him this.  And it happened four years ago.  Four whole years that Trunks lied to him about stuff like that..._

_            A sullen expression came over his features.  Trunks frowned.  "Don't tell me I upset you with that story.  Gosh it happened a long time--"_

_            "You lied," he simply stated, ignoring the fact that he had blatantly interrupted Trunks.  The son of Vegeta was taken aback by the simplistic malice in his friend's voice.  He had never heard Goten speak so coldly...to anyone since the entire Buu episode!  Realizing that his mouth was hanging open like some gaping fish, he chose to find words to say._

_            "Wh-what do you mean?" _

_            "For all this time, you went through something like that and didn't even tell me!  I thought you were my friend, Trunks!" Goten suddenly shouted.  This time, Trunks was completely dumbstruck.  Why was Goten so mad?_

_            "Erm...sorry, Goten.  I didn't tell--"_

_            "Me!  I know!" And without another word, the door was heard slamming shut and Goten was nowhere in sight._

_            "--anyone..."  Trunks finished his sentence, pointlessly.  He sighed turned to bang his head on the wall... "Why me?" _

***************

A/N:  Yeah, I know...I'm a big fan of prologues.  Well...should I at least, you know, throw another chapter out there?


	2. Naughty Goten!

A/N: *while sweeping the Rae off the floor*  Hmm, I didn't like that prologue.  It was...boring and didn't give much insight as to why Goten's upset.  Oh well, this chapter will have more stuff.  

**WHOA**!  Hold on a tic!  *drops dustpan and Rae falls back to floor(?)*  Goku went off to train Uubu after Buu was defeated, didn't he?  *smacks self silly*  Ugh, I've never seen the Majin Buu saga all of the way through.  Well...that screws up my plans.  *ponders her options and then whines*  I **hate** to do this, but pretend with me that Goku did not fly off somewhere to not be seen for years.  Screw Uubu.  There...I've said it.  *dies*  I've also just given some of the plot away haven't I?  GAK! x_x  

Disclaimer: Over the past week or so, I did not gain rights to DBZ.  

**"Naughty Goten!"**

_"Something's wrong.  Isn't there, Goten?"_

            Trunks wasn't sure of what to do or exactly what had happened.  He had just told Goten about his bout with depression and he ran out.  _Lying?  How was I lying?  Erm...okay, so I did tell him that nothing happened around then...but yeah.  Still!  That's no reason to freak out!  He's acting real weird. _ The youth paced about his friend's room, completely engrossed in his thoughts.  He didn't even hear Chi-Chi knocking on the door.

            "Goten!  Trunks!  Come downstairs, I have lunch ready!"  came her commanding, motherly tone through the door.  He froze and looked uncertainly at the only thing separating him from an unsuspecting parent.  He most definitely did not want to face Goten's mother's wrath when she found out that her son had ran out.  In fact, he was surprised that she didn't know that he had left.  Oh well.

            After considering his options, Trunks opted on flying out the window to find his best friend.  Putting his plan into action, he swung open the shudders and took off.  Flying low over the throngs of trees, he thought aloud, "If I were Goten, where would I go?"  

            Rolling his eyes, he sped off towards the waterfall and lake that Goten seemed to love so much.  Scanning over the bank near the roaring water, he spotted a head of familiar spiky hair.  From his distance, one could easily mistake Goten for Goku, but Trunks could feel his ki towards the north, along with Piccolo's.  Slowing down, he began his decent until he finally landed on the grass behind Goten.

            "Go away," the boy muttered.  Trunks just stared at him, and Goten could feel his eyes boring into his back.  Still, he didn't turn around.  Instead, he sat Indian style facing the sparkling blue water and the occasional fish that leapt from its depths, not daring to move his gaze.

            "Nope," Trunks said defiantly and moved to sit next to Goten.  He merely glared at Trunks from the corner of his eye, breaking his plan to stare ahead.  As the lavender haired prince plopped down next to his friend he asked, "What's up?"

            Finally ending his glare, Goten looked back at the water.  "Nothing."

            Trunks raised an eyebrow quizzically.  "Doubt it."  A shrug was his only reply.  "Something's wrong.  Isn't there, Goten?"  

            "No."  Trunks brow furrowed in annoyance...his patience with Goten was wearing thin. 

            "Come on, quit lyin'!"

            Goten's head swung around and his eyes were livid.  "Why?  You lied to me!"

            Trunks recoiled.  _At least I know there's something wrong...  _He was unsure of what to say; he didn't want to scare him off again, but he wanted the truth.  "Well, it's technically not lying...it's more like neglecting to tell someone something." he spoke carefully.

            "Same thing."  Goten frowned and crossed his arms.  Trunks rolled his eyes in annoyance.  Goten was being a jerk and it was bugging Trunks.

            "Look, I didn't tell you 'cause I knew you'd freak!"  he suddenly exploded. 

            A pair of normally happy ebony eyes narrowed, feeling strange from the unfamiliar expression.  "Great excuse," he nearly hissed.  He quickly jumped to his feet.  "Just lemme alone, Trunks!"  With nothing more needing to be said, he took off for a second time, trying to find some place that he could rejoice in his solitude.

            Trunks covered his eyes from the various earthen things that were now flying at his face from Goten's sudden power up.  When gravity took over and slammed everything back to the ground, Trunks looked around for Goten.  Sure enough, he was gone.  Out of frustration, Trunks blew one of his ever-present bangs out of his face...which fell back down moments later.  _What the hell is wrong with him?  He wants to be alone...fine, whatever.  I've got training to do anyway._  And he too took to the air, but instead of flying into wilderness, he flew back to Capsule Corporation.  

            "Hold it, Mister,"  Bulma Briefs called out to her son which suddenly came rushing by.  Trunks froze and backtracked to his mom.

            "Wha?" he inquired while looking hopefully at the gravity room.

            "Why are you here?" She looked questioningly down at the boy before her.  He knew better than to go flying about; it was dangerous.  Besides, she wasn't supposed to pick him up for another two hours.

            "Ummm..." he stumbled, obviously trying to think of an excuse.  "...I just...I...missed you?"

            Bulma shook her head and looked at him scornfully.  "Wrong answer!"  Quickly, she snatched his ear and dragged him into the kitchen while he protested with an incessant "ow, ow, ow".  Chi-Chi had told her the best way to subdue a Saiya-jin child was to take 'em by ear.  And she was pleased to see that it worked quite well.  

            Swinging her arm around, she plopped her only child in a seat and crossed her arms in a Vegeta-like pose.  "Out with it, Trunks."

            "I...I don't know what you're talking about, mother dearest,"  Trunks attempted.  An incredulous look spread across Bulma's face.  With a mind of its own, her foot tapped impatiently on the brightly tiled floor.  Trunks began to perspire under his mother's gaze, and he looked nervously around at the exits.

            "Come on, what're you hiding?" she pressed.  Trunks finally stopped looking longingly at the doors and faced his mother.  A big mistake.  Nothing is more pulling, more hypnotizing than staring into the eyes of your mother.  Trunks found himself ready to spill his news.

            _No!  You idiot!  You looked her straight in the eyes!  _Trunks mentally kicked himself for falling into the trap.  Bulma smirked knowing that she had him.  "Tell me, Trunks."

            He caved.  "Goten found out..." he said solemnly.

            She quirked her head to the side and her arms uncrossed and fell to her hips.  "What did Goten find out?"

            He lowered his head.  There was nothing in the world that Trunks hated talking about more than this.  He was very ashamed of his actions as a child.  "About...the whole...you know..."

            Bulma couldn't help but to frown.  "No, Trunks, I don't know."

            "About...about the whole thing when I was seven..." he uttered out in a barely audible whisper.  The blue-haired heiresses face paled to an ashen color at the memory.  It was never mentioned and so she had tried to her best to forget about it.  Realizing her mouth was agape, she closed it quickly.  What words could she say?

            To clear her mind of the horrible memories she shook her head.  "Wha-what happened then?"

            Trunks shoulders slumped.  "Hey, uh, freaked out...ran away."

            "Ran away?!" Bulma shrieked.  She put a hand to her forehead..._Chi-Chi is going to flip!_

            "Yeah...told me to leave him along.  Said I was lying to him.  Wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

            "Oh, this isn't good!" she wailed and pulled a kitchen chair out to sit in.  Just as she plopped down, a sweaty Saiya-jin no Ouji padded into the kitchen.  

            Wiping his forehead with the towel he asked, "What?"

            Rolling her head to the side to indicate her extreme displeasure with the situation she looked at her short love.  "'Member when Trunks ran away when he was seven?"  The prince nodded mutely.  "Well, Goten found out."

            "Kakarrot's youngest?" he inquired while making his way over to the refrigerator. 

            "Yeah," she began with a nod, "duh...and he flipped out for some reason and ran away."

            After searching the contents of obnoxiously large box, he pulled out a pop (A/N: That's what we call them here in my part of Ohio...FINE; SODA.) and snapped the metallic tab back.  In between swigs he mumbled out a, "So?".

            Bulma narrowed her eyes.  "So!  Chi's gonna be really upset when she finds out her son is MISSING!" she again shrieked.

            Vegeta shrugged.  "The boy will probably come back when he's done pouting."  Before Bulma could protest anymore, the Saiya-jin turned and headed off to shower.

            Trunks looked questioningly at his mother.  "...So, you gonna call Goten's mom?"

            Bulma shook her head.  "No.  I think Vegeta's right.  He's upset now, but once his stomach reminds him that it's empty...he'll go home."  Trunks looked doubtful.  "Come on...who can resist Chi-Chi's cooking?" she teased lightly.  Her son shrugged.  Rolling her eyes, and much to Trunks dismay, she ruffled his hair with her hand.  "Go train or something."

            Around four in the morning, Vegeta trudged up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Bulma.  Kicking off his shoes, he slipped under the covers to get a few hours sleep.  Putting an arm around his love's waist subconsciously and pulling her close, he realized that her breathing was not slow and steady as it would be if she were asleep.  Curiously, he sat up and looked down at her.  Sure enough...she was awake and staring at the wall.

            "What are you doing awake?"

            "Chi-Chi called..." she began softly.

            "And?"

            "Goten didn't come home."

***********

I lied; just as boring.  I SWEAR I'll get more in next chapter!  *halo appears over head*  I don't have time to proof-read so forgive my errors!  GAH!  Oh my...I'm an idiot...heh heh...you people didn't catch it either so...yeah.  ^!^; I said Trunks tried to kill himself when he was eight and that it happened five years ago, but he tried to kill himself when he was SEVEN and it happened FOUR years ago.  -_-'  Umm...it's all fixed now.  Sorry for the never-ending A/N...

I'd just like to say that Britney Spears' initials are BS for a reason, folks...and I don't know where that came from...

On another completely non-related topic: "My December" by Linkin Park is the bestest song ever! *melts*  Here's a thought for all of you yaoi lover's out there:  A Mirai Trunks/GT Trunks romance.  Yeah...haven't seen one of those, have ya?  Well...you pry have, but oh well...I'm done.  Now, I dunno where THAT came from...


	3. The Search

A/N: *fends off the big watcha-hebbiby-fungo monster*  Arigatou reviewers!  *meekly*  Um, er, uh...well I have no decent excuse for the lateness on this chapter...but...does sorry help?   I've been sick, that's about all I can say.  *gets bitten by the big watcha-hebbiby-fungo monster*  OW!!! 

Disclaimer: I own you, I own your family, and I own Akron, Ohio, but I don't own DBZ.

**"The Search"**

_"Don't! No!  Don't go, Daddy!"_

"I'm tired of this Goku!"  Chi-Chi screamed, tears cascading in two set canals down her rosy cheeks.  

            The tall saiya-jin raised his hands in defense.  "Ah, come on Chi--"

            "No!  No more excuses Son!"  The woman's voice rose in pitch.  "Just...just...just get OUT!"

            Goku frowned.  "Now, Chi, I have a--"

            She shook her head.  "GET OUT!"  With narrowed eyes, Goku turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen.  The doorway seemed to be bathed in a bright white light.  It swallowed Goten's father as he walked out...

            "Don't! No!  Don't go, Daddy!"  Goten cried out in his sleep.  Suddenly, he woke with a start, sweat pouring down his face, mixing with frightened tears.  He took deep breaths to calm himself.  "I-it was just a dream," he reminded himself.  

            Feeling his heart start to calm, he deftly wiped away the moisture on his face.  Son Goten sighed at the dream, realizing instantly that part of it was more than just a figment of his subconscious.  It was a memory.  He shook at the thought of that day and all of the days like it.  His father always seemed like such a good man, always helping people and training just to do that, but...he always seemed to be hurting his mommy.  

            Now Goten wasn't sure of what to think of his father.  He looked toward the sky to his right.  Son Goku was there.  Training, the boy assumed darkly.  Tiredly, he lay back down on the grassy bed he had made.  Goten estimated it must be around four in the morning.  Faint hints of light were already threatening to show on the horizon. 

            After the boy had flown away from his best friend, he continued flying around aimlessly.  All he wanted was to be alone, far away from his family and friends.  Goten had come to rest in a small clearing an hour or so after his departure.  Deciding he didn't want to go home, he had hunkered down for the night and had made a makeshift bed from the softest foliage he could find.  Then on, he'd just been sitting there, too distraught to even think of food or to think at all even.  He just wanted to drown himself in a feeling of apathy.  It hadn't been long after sunset when the demi-human had fallen asleep.

            Sighing, Goten pulled his knees to his chest, thinking about Trunks.  He had been kind of mean to him...No.  No, Trunks deserved to be miserable!  He was supposed to be Goten's best friend and he'd lied to him about something...something so extreme!  The boy could hardly believe he'd never known.  It struck something deep inside of him.  It...it just hurt.  "I hate being lied to..." Goten muttered as an unruly tear slithered down his cheek.  He sniffled a bit, wondering if everything he had to put up with would work out...kind of like it had with Trunks.

            Chi-Chi sat stiffly at the kitchen table.  She had called everyone she could think of.  They were all there and Trunks had explained what he known.  Chi-Chi didn't hesitate to scold him harshly for letting Goten run off like that and not telling her.  Gohan was out fetching his father and Piccolo, and no one could sense Goten's ki.  

            A delicate hand on her shoulder shook her from her thoughts.  "Chi...it's going to be alright.  We'll find him," Bulma soothed.  "The others have just left to go look for him."  The mother mutely nodded.  "I'm going to go out," Capsule Corporation's head began again, "in a jet plane.  Do you want to come with me?"

            Chi-Chi turned to look at her longtime friend, her ebony eyes glassy with unshed tears.  "Yes, thank you."

            Goku flew about, looking for his son.  He hadn't even had time to see Chi-Chi before everyone had taken off in search of him.  Two things were bothering him.  The first was that his son was missing and he wasn't sure why, and the other was Trunks.  It had taken him a while to find the courage to tell everyone what he had said to Goten.  Surely, it must have been hard for him.

            The saiya-jin hated when things happened to his family and friends.  How many times had he wished that everyone would just be able to live in peace?  True, he loved fighting, but he was starting to realize that the cost of these constant menaces was just too much.  Sighing, he continued looking for his missing little boy.

            "Mmm...hungry..."  Goten muttered, rubbing his grumbling stomach.  He looked toward the sky, noting that it must have been around nine in the morning.  Definitely breakfast time!

            Floating up from his little hiding place, Goten started flying toward a river he had seen earlier on his flight.  He eagerly hoped it would have many a fish from him to eat.  _Mmm...fish...._

            Too wrapped up in his daydreams of eating fish, he didn't notice all of the ki signatures that flew about the area in search of him.  Particularly his father's who had picked up his ki signature and was headed in his direction.  Of course, Goten was oblivious to it all.  Hunger seemed to have that effect on the Son family, or at least, Goku's side.  

            He reached the river soon enough and began stripping to his boxers.  Immediately he stopped when he heard someone land behind him.  Spinning around, he gasped at the sight of his father.

            "What are you doing here?"  he asked darkly, the scene from his dream still burning in his mind.

            Goku looked surprised at his tone.  "I came lookin' for you, kiddo!"  

            "Why?"

            A question so blunt and so raw again caught the saiya-jin off guard.  "Because we're all worried about you.  Your mom especially."

            Goten turned around.  "So why do you care?"

            "Because you're my son," Goku said firmly with a frown.  What was wrong with him?

            Again, Goten spun around, fire in his eyes.  "So?!  That never stopped you from not being there before!"  he screamed loudly, salty tears already forming in his livid orbs.  Goku took a step back, his head whirling from the outburst.  "Why don't you just go back to training?  It's all you ever do anyway!"  The tears flowed freely now, and Goten shook with sobs.  He stood there, looking tired and broken. 

            Goku's gaze softened as he started forward.  "Son, I train so that I'll be strong enough for when an enemy comes.  The Earth needs me."

            "I need you too, Dad, but that never mattered before!"  Goten screamed, the innocence lost from his demeanor.  All that was left was a being full of rage.  Bottom lip quivering, he powered up.  The water behind him quickly became choppy and waves blew wildly away from Goten.  They rippled across the entire river.  The verdant grass swayed from his power as if they bowed to presence.  The boy, on the verge of going super saiya-jin, grabbed his shed garments.  And, like Trunks did years before, he picked himself off of the ground and flew away from his bewildered parent.__

************

Rae George:  *taps foot on floor*  Don't make me get a vacuum cleaner.  


End file.
